This invention relates to packaging means for use where there is a requirement for articles including parts and fittings, specimens including samples and mass, to be delivered intact together with a form bearing all the necessary identification data relevant to that article or specimen. Such a use may be in packaging machine parts and fittings, or may more particularly, but not exclusively, be for use in delivering, from a point of receipt i.e.. a clinic or surgery, or a site to a point of investigation/testing i.e.. a laboratory, liquid laboratory specimens or samples of, for example blood or urine taken from a patient whether human or animal. The specimens can also be of soil samples of ashes or other particles requiring forensic examination.
The requirement is for such specimens to be delivered intact together with a form bearing all the necessary identification data of the patient or location attached thereto. Preferably, the form and specimen do not come into contact with each other. Due to mishandling in transit between the two locations, spillages and sometimes breakages do occur and in such occasions the following problems possibly result:
1. Handlers can become exposed to infection; PA1 2. The specimen can be rendered useless; PA1 3. The pertaining form can be contaminated; PA1 4. Other adjacent forms and specimens can become contaminated; PA1 5. Considerable time and effort can be expended in obtaining another specimen from the patient or site concerned, and also from any other patient or site due to the contamination of the first specimen being rendered useless by breakage of the adjacent container.
Heretofore, methods of delivering such specimens have ranged from simply wrapping the form around a bottle with the specimen therein, the form being held therearound with an elastic band, to a closable paper envelope for a specimen bottle with the delineations of a form printed thereon or with a form attached thereto, such envelope not however being liquidtight. These methods and means do not overcome the problems associated with spillages and/or breakages.